chozopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Quad Skip (Early Sanctuary Energy)
General Information: * You can skip the Quadraxis fight, and therefore Annihilator Beam, to get Sanctuary's energy early. * The game only checks for Sanctuary's energy when determining whether you should get Light Suit, so this wallcrawl also allows you to get Light Suit early. * Skipping Annihilator Beam loses time in other parts of the run, but still saves around 2 minutes overall. * In run conditions, you will be doing this wallcrawl with Varia Suit, meaning you will be losing 6 health per second. * Normally, you can choose between 3-5 energy tanks depending on your level of comfort. This is further discussed later on. The First Half * You will start by doing a 3BSJ to access the SW in Hive Dynamo Access. * If you're lucky and the Ing reforms right in the middle of Hive Dynamo Access, you can just jump off of him into the SW. * From here, you need to land on right on the edge of the hole you just jumped through to land on a standable spot. * Space jump to another standable spot on the tunnel, jump against the invisible Hive Gyro Chamber, then fall straight down. * Jump twice straight up and go slightly forwards at the peak of the jump and let go. * Jump over to the edge of the curved area beneath the door, and jump up to the door from there. * Wait two seconds, jump back-left off the door into the aether, and shoot the canisters for a health drop while walking to Hive Temple. * Walk left around the Hive Temple door and go right to fall to it. * Once you see the dark particles on the left of your screen, it's loaded, so jump back-right and aether jump to the skywalk. * Once on the skywalk, just walk over to the annihilator door while being aligned with the center of it. * Morph once the corner of the square decoration dissapears on the top of your screen. * Ceiling warp into the room, touch the door, and boost to the bomb slot * Wait as late as possible to skip the cutscene to save IGT and also heal. * Boost into the energy controller and you have completed the first half. The Second Half * Screw attack into the SW in Hive Energy Controller * Scan dash to the left after transitioning to the controller access room. * The background will turn black once Hive Temple starts to load, so wait in the light bubble for 5-7 seconds after this occurs so you can heal before Hive Temple finishes loading * Once ready, aether jump on top of the door and jump straight back and then a bit to the right on your space jump * Keep walking back for a few seconds, turn to the left, and walk diagonally to the right to go past the rocks (use your map to help walk on a good path to the next door). * Fall on the door and jump off. Walk to the Aerial Training Site and aether jump up above its door before it finishes loading. Alternatively, you can jump back-left off the first door and aether jump to the skwalk, and fall into Aerial Training Site before it loads by briefly morphing then unmorphing. * Whichever method was used, touch the door once Aerial Training Site finishes loading and screw attack over to the portal. Get health drops from the canisters next to the portal if desired. * If you failed to open the Watch Station gate, you will need to instead use the portal in Judgement Drop to get back. Energy Tank Variations 3 Tanks The lowest reasonable amount of energy tanks is 3. You collect them in the following order: * Storage Cavern B * Mining Station Access * Watch Station Access (on the second visit) So, after returning to Watch Station from Grand Abyss, you collect the energy tank in Watch Station Access. Then, you go to Dynamo Works and wallcrawl to the portal in Dynamo Storage. From here, you enter the SW in the morph ball tunnel in Hive Dynamo Works and hit terminal fall so you respawn on the other side. The 3 tank route leaves you with a small margin of error, and so it is very helpful to get any health drop. Specifically, you can get no health, 10 health, or 30 health from the canister in Hive Temple Access. However, with good execution, you can complete the wallcrawl regardless of this drop. 4 Tanks This variation loses a little under a minute because of the detour for the fourth energy tank. The route diverges in two ways compared to the 3 tank route: * You collect the energy tank in Watch Station Access on your first visit * After returning to Watch Station from Grand Abyss, you go down Central Area Transport West (open Watch Station's gate if you haven't done so already). Then, you get the energy tank in Reactor Core and use the portal in Hall of Combat Mastery. From there, take the elevator up to Hive Dynamo Works and this is where the variation converges with the 3 tank route. 5 Tanks This is a completely different variation from the previous two, in that you go to Torvus Bog before Sanctuary Fortress. This should only be used as a beginner route for people who want to get Grapple Beam and not deal with Grand Abyss (inbounds or out of bounds). You get the exact same 4 energy tanks as you do in the 4 tank route (although in a different order), but you also get the energy tank in Torvus' Temple Access. 0, 1, and 2 Tanks None of these options are really applicable in a single segment run done by a human. 0 tanks is a TAS-only route that's possible with many precise out of bounds screw attacks, but is slow since you must wait and heal in light bubbles in certain parts. This is eliminated in the 1 tank route, which is also TAS-only and only gets the energy tank in Watch Station Access. You'd get this energy tank since it costs almost no time and it eliminates the aforementioned need to wait in light bubbles. This makes 1-tank the optimal theoretical route, saving around a minute compared to the standard 3 tank route. Unlike 0 tanks and 1 tank, 2 tanks is potentially possible by a human player since it doesn't require out of bounds screw attacks. However, not only does your execution have to be perfect, but you also need to rely on good health drop luck in the first half. As such, no human player has ever done this in a run. The energy tank you would skip compared to the 3 tank route is in Mining Station Access, saving 25 seconds. Everything else would be the same.